Sister of a King
by kaiba-queen
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Neftis is the sister of the King of Thieves and works hard to keep her place as Queen of Thieves. But when Akefia uncovers a plot to wipe out all the thieves in Memphis, Neftis and her brother resort to desperate measures. No flames
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Me and my sister are writing this story but I'm using her user name.

_Why am I letting you use my account? Can you remind me cause I forgot. _

You're letting me use the account 'cause I helped write the story. So with out furthur ado I give you...

_What about_ _the disclaimer? _

Disclaimer? blinks owlishly

_sighs Forget it I'll do it._

**Dislaimer**_: Neither of us own Yu-Gi-Oh. If we did then I would find a way to make Kaiba a real human and date him, and Adele up there would do the same with Malik. But we do own takes a deep breath Neftis, Lilita, Tuya, Treeni, Seti, Ramses, Geb, Hotempt and Se-Osiris.  
_

Adele looks into space Malik...drools Oh yeah and by the way, FYI. Yami Bakura shall hence forth be known as Akefia, Pegasus will be known as Shanaar, and Mai will be known as stops I might name her later, but until then... bear with me.

**Akefia: **Um guys, care to write this story now. I'm not trying to rush you or anything but I want to get metioned in it ASAP.

**Malik: **No flames. Or else.

kaibaqueen smirks at him _Or else what?_

Guys? Never mind. Back to Akefia's suggestion. Onwards to glorious battle. I mean on with the ficcy.gulps nervously

**Sister Of A King**

The dark was chilling. Some said that demons and the servants of Set roamed the desert at night, when Ra's burning eye travelled out and over to the west, the Realm of Osiris. Where those died were tested by the feather of truth. If they failed then their souls were eaten by the dreaded crocodile demon. A figure searched the street from the shadow of a building, with no heed to the powers of demons or Gods. A whistle from the roof tops signalled the 'all clear'. White hair flashed as the figure slipped out on to the lighted street, only to vanish into the shadows once again.

On the rooftops the moon glinted off the bluish steel of a knife. The bearer tossed it up, catching it and then checked its balance. It was a work of art of art, white hide pommel, tanned to perfection, gold filigree surrounding it. The blade winked up at its owner who smiled. Snapping back to the present the figure ran to the edges of the roof, and leapt over the gap caused by the alley. Landing, with the ease of great practice, and then rolling in silence. Once standing, the eyes of the thief were fixed on her colleague below.

In the Upper City, a horse trader, slept soundly. There was no way that any thief could get past the practice army of guards he had hired to guard his merchandise. The stock were worth their worth in gold. Unknowingly he smiled in his sleep. The herd would still be there in the morning, it's not like they could vanish.

It was typical. Merchants so lazy, so shoddy. Akefia grinned. Who was he to insult the people who made his job so easy. They thought if you guarded the exterior then what they owned was safe from thieves. Well, Akefia was about to show them otherwise. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to get the horses out of the enclosure without being heard, but he could always improvise. It was part of the job description. He sized up the guards. Defiantly bored. Hopefully drunk too. But the drawback was that there were ten of them. Time to call in some back up.

The girl dropped from the roof to the street at her brother's signal. She slipped over to his side. "How many?"

"Five to one." Was the whispered reply. The girl considered this for a moment. "Not bad. Are they all exposed?"

"All but two."

"Then the plan of action is simple." She murmured. "We knock them out and I'll take care of the unexposed ones."

"I'll get the horses." Akefia grinned.

"Remember I want the sand coloured one."

"Gothcha." Was the positive reply. He smiled at his sister. She grinned back. "On your marks, get set, GO" She whispered. The pair dashed off into the darkness surrounding the walls.

A guard on watch walked over to his companion. "This is the most boring job ever."

"No kidding." Was the other's disgruntled reply.

"I can't wait til the time when the old coot wakes up."

"Neither can I." THUD! Their heads hit each others. They dropped immediately. Akefia stood over them and looked like he was insulted.

"How dare you insult my victim." He scolded, looking at the two guards in question. "I don't insult my clients, neither should you." He shimmied up the enclosure wall. He stared at the herd of horses milling within. He rubbed his hands together, trying to hide his glee. This was going to be a good night.

Neftis groaned. King of Thieves her brother might be, but did he have to be so obvious? If the two remaining guards looked up then his cover would be blown. Oh well, time to get to work. "Oh guards!" She called. They both turned to look at her. She started to dance. Her hair flew about her face. The guards' eyes were glued to her. Slowly, she began to the lead them towards Akefia. The Thief King looked down. Cursing himself for making sure a target of himself, he dropped from the wall onto one of the guards. The other guard leapt at his friend's attacker, drawing his sword. He would kill that demon before leaving.

Neftis ran to her brother's aid. Slipping out her knife the jumped onto the back of the guard and hit the base of his skull as hard as she could. He dropped like a stone. Akefia looked at her. "Thanks," He told her while pulling her upright. "We'd better hide him, and fast."

They dragged the lifeless body away from the torch light. Returning to the gate they opened it and slunk inside. The horses, worried by these two unknown scents, started to stamp and snort. Akefia nodded to his sister. She called out with her mind. _"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you."_

The lead stallion trotted up to the girl. Neftis winced at the sound of the hoof beats. Did it have to be so loud? _"What do you want, human foal?" _It demanded. _"We well…" _She was lost for words. What should she say that she wanted to steal him and the herd? Lying seemed to be the best option. _"Sir, the man who bought you is going to sell you to the cook down the road. My brother and I have come to take you to a safe place away from here."_

The horse regarded her with one brown eye. Her resolve was breaking as it looked at her. She cracked._"Alright!" _She told the beast, exasperated. _"I have absolutely no idea what that idiot is going to do with you, but we want to steal you. There are you happy!?!" _That was it. She had defiantly blown it. There was defiantly no way this heist would work now. Akefia would kill her later. _"That's what my master said to the man." _The stallion told her. She blinked. _"Daylight robbery is what he called it." _The stallion informed her._ "We'll come. I never liked that merchant anyway."_

Neftis was stunned; Akefia noticed this and walked over to her. "So?" He asked. She shook herself, and then turned to grin at her brother. "Pad their hooves and we're outta here." She replied confidently. He smirked evilly.

Pulling out some cloth, Akefia gently raised the lead stallion's hoof. The beast eyed Akefia uncertainly. _"He's just padding your hooves so we can move quietly." _She assured him. Turning his head, the stallion conveyed this to the rest of the herd. One of them whickered quietly. The two thieves went around the herd covering the horses' hooves. Once that job was completed Akefia walked over to his sister. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. "Get the horses to the entrance while I check the guards."

Two of the guards were slowly rising back to consciousness. As soon as they stood, stones hit their temples. They hit the cobbles once more.

"_Time to go." _Neftis told the herd and the group started to move. Akefia went ahead, scouting the streets in case anyone tried to stop them, whereas Neftis stayed at the back of the herd, making sure they didn't lose anyone. Quietly they made their way through the Upper City down to the Lower City, and a thief's sort of trade.

The Lower City was easy to distinguish from the Upper City. The reason being that there was always something happening. At this time of night, it was a thief's paradise. Taverns went into over-drive as thieves started to bring in their night's haul. At the Set's Claw inn, the innkeeper was trying to recognise a new group of thieves. He gave up and walked over to Seti's table. (Seti was a regular thief.)After putting a mug of ale on the table he asked, "Do you know who they are?"

Seti looked at the group that the inn keeper had gestured at. "Never seen them before. Maybe I might just happen to wander over and find out."

"What a coincidence." Ramses (the innkeeper) told him. "If you **happen** to do that I might happen give you a fresh jug for free."

"Done." With that Seti left his table and casually wandered over to the group.

"If we get caught we are sooo dead." Malik whispered.

"Shut up! We'll be fine." Joey told him.

"I hope you're right." Duke muttered darkly.

"If we get caught by Yami or Seto then we die, but it could be worse." Tristan said calmly.

"Shock me." Malik demanded.

"No." Was the cool reply.

The group stopped outside an inn. Joey considered it out loud. "Set's Claw? It could be good?"

"Just go in." Duke ordered. "I'm thirsty,"

The group walked into the inn.

"Me and Duke will get a table," Tristan told the two blonds. "You guys get drinks." That said he and Duke walked over to a free table and sat down. However after reaching the bar, Joey began to suffer. "What should I have? There are so many choices. Help!"

Malik looked up at the innkeeper. "Four ales please."

"Yes sir."

Malik looked at his friend. "Before you hurt yourself wondering what to order, I've ordered you an ale so stop complaining."

Joey looked gratefully me. "Cheers."

"Here be your drinks sirs." The innkeeper put four mugs on the bar. "That's five denar if you please."

Joey put the requested money next to the drinks. "Thanks." Then he and Malik picked up the mugs and went over to their table. After sipping at their drinks for a while Duke asked an important question. "Do think there are thieves here?"

The group spared a look around the room. "Nah," Tristan replied,"It seems pretty respectable."

Yah I finished the first chapter.does victory dance oh yeah uh huh oh yeah.

kaibaqueen shakes head _Anyway we'll be updateing once or twice a week depending on homework._

Adele looks up That reminds me. YAMI! If you rip up anymore of my homework and feed it to that Slifer thing again,. I will kill you.

Yami gulps and replies sarcastically Me? Rip up your homework Never.

Adele backs away Sis! He sounds like Helen.

**Kaiba: **What? That maniac! Run!!!!!!!!!

akward slience

_Did you guys know he could run that fast in that coat?  
_


	2. Tavern Fight

Next Chappie up! YAY!!!!!!

_I really want to thank ou ONLY REVIEWER!!!!! Thanks so much, we were realy worried that no one would read our story at all._

We are Soooooooooo grateful.( OOH long word!!) We would like to show our appreciation by... covers Nobody writes this crap dbox with chocolate

"Almost there." Akefia told his sister. The strange parade stopped outside a gate. "Who goes there?" Called the lookout. "It's me, Akefia." He called back to the man. "Oh." Akefia could imagine the look of shock on his face. "Open the gate!" The gate began to swing open.

"Come on." Neftis told the horses. "We're here."

After they were inside the gate sound exploded into their ears. 'Ah.' Akefia thought, 'The black market. What a place to be.'

Leading their prizes into the main yard, Akefia yelled, "WE'RE BACK!"

People quickly streamed into the yard, and began to gape in shock at the herd of horses. One man from the crowd walked up to Akefia. "You've out done yourself again sire. And you too my lady. You never give us a dull moment."

Neftis grinned at him. "We know."

Akefia clapped his hands. "Pick a horse an if you can afford its yours. But hands off the sand coloured mare and the white stallion."

The bargaining began.

Seti wandered over to the table. There were three people sitting there, two boys and a girl. "What a group you make." He commented. The three jumped and looked at him. Seti then realised where they were sitting. At the table in front of the fireplace, the King's table. One of them was sitting in the King's chair. Either they were really dumb or the reason they were so jumpy was because they were here to challenge him. Hiding a smile and made a mental note to tell Ramses. Good entertainment always brought a good crowd.

"So miss, why are you here?" He drawled, thinking that if his earlier assumption was correct, she was here to challenge The Lady.

"Me and my friends are here for a drink and a ...chat." She replied.

'Oh really.' Seti thought. "Well good evening to the three of you." He turned away and walked towards Ramses, thinking 'This is going to be fun.'

"We're good." Neftis told her brother. The two of them were trotting to Set's Claw. Both were carrying full purses at their belts

"I couldn't agree more." Her brother replied. "Though the evening could get better." He looked wistfully at the stars.

"I doubt anyone is going to volunteer to be a moving dartboard." She told her brother. He sighed. "I can always hope." Was the melancholy retort as the entered the inn yard.

"This is good stuff." Tristan declares, while on his fifth mug of ale. The look the other three shared clearly said, 'We're going to have to carry him back aren't we?" "We know the Tristan," Joey told him while nursing his second mug of the drink. He was doing an admirable job of restraining himself from drinking as much as Tristan. Unfortunately Tristan drunkenness was starting to affect Malik and Duke in different ways. Malik was beginning to eye up the serving wenches, while Duke was longing for a dice game.

Duke was the first to break the silence. (I mean the silence against the background noise of the inn.) "Is this trip strictly limited to drinking, or can we improvise?"

Malik scowled at him. "If you're allowed to improvise then so am I."

"I," Duke told him loftily, "am waiting for the opinions of my peers."

"Well then the answer is no." Malik growled at Duke.

"Guys," The squabbling duo looked at Joey. "we're staying here for ten more minutes. That's it. 'Cause Tristan is starting to annoy me."

The two others nodded; Tristan was starting to annoy most people. The door of the inn opened. They turned in their seats to look at it. In the doorway stood a boy about their age, but his presence seemed to command respect. His white hair stood out in the darkness of the inn and his brown eyes seemed to take in everything they saw. Behind him was a girl, her hair was black and braided with gold filigree. She was incredibly pretty. She surveyed the room with golden eyes. They were both wearing dun coloured cloaks. The contrasting pair headed towards the bar, with the whole room watching them.

"Ramses." Akefia called. The innkeeper was there instantly. They clapped each others shoulders in greeting. "Sire, my lady." He acknowledged them. "Before you order your drinks why don't you sit down and relax." Neftis started to get a bad feeling. "Fine." Akefia replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He turned and began to walk towards his table the stopped suddenly. "Neftis." He murmured. She followed his gaze. She smiled predatorily, and looked back to Ramses. She tossed him a velvet pouch. He caught it, and smiled gratefully. He was glad they were paying in advanced for the damage that was about to ensue to his inn. The pair swaggered over to the three sitting at the table by the hearth, **their **table. The three youths looked up. "You do know that you're in my seat don't you fool." The white haired thief drawled. The boy glared up at him. "Yes." He replied slowly. Akefia grinned evilly. "Then you know what's going to happen next, don't you." The King of Thieves unsheathed two daggers. "Yes." The boy also stood, following Akefia's lead by drawing two daggers of his own. "Oh goody." Akefia carolled as he swiftly lunged at the boy.

Joey grabbed the person closest to him. "Hey what's going on?" The man grinned. "That little upstart challenged the King of Thieves to a fight over the Throne. Who ever wins, is King."

"Great!" He yelled and, abandoning Tristan, he dragged Duke forwards. "Wait for me." Malik cried leaping after them.

Akefia felt like laughing. This guy had to be a newbie. It was going to be sooo easy. The boy's dagger darted towards Akefia's chest. The white-haired thief sidestepped and slashed open his opponent's left cheek. The boy stumbled back. Akefia waited and settled into a crouch. This was so much fun.

Neftis walked past the pair in combat and continued to the table. She walked behind the girl and smothered the urge to shout boo. "Hello miss." She said cheerfully, settling for the girl jumping and glancing up at her. "Who are you?" She demanded irritably.

"I," Neftis replied with an exaggerated bow, "am Neftis Queen of Thieves and you have just challenged me." The girl stared at her as if she were crazy. "Fortunately for you I have to wait until my brother has finished with your boyfriend. So I have one piece of advice for you." She leaned closer, "Run while you can." She whispered and, smirking, walked back into the crowd.

Malik couldn't help cheering. This fight was just so cool. "Go …um,um." He didn't know the guy's name. The black haired girl came to solve his dilemma. "His name is Akefia." She informed him. Malik quickly regained his composure. "Go Akefia. GO." The boy fighting had time to look back at him and then drawled, "Thanks for your support."

The battle was entering its final stages. Akefia knew it and his challenger knew it. He was starting to fight like a wild animal. He grabbed yet another chair and threw it the Thief King. Akefia dived at the boy and cut both of his opponent's calf muscles. The boy fell, completely crippled. Akefia kneeled next to him. "Now you die." He stated simply. A yell of anger split the air. The other boy threw himself at Akefia and stabbed his arm. Akefia roared in pain. "NO!" A voice yelled.

Neftis acted. Darting forwards she jumped, at the second attacker and, grabbing him, took him flying through the back door along with her. The crashed through the wooden door and landed in the inn yard. Akefia quickly gutted his first advisory and sped after his sister. The crowd followed him by bursting into the yard.

"How dare you." She spat at the boy. All thieves stuck with the traditional rules of fights for supremacy. And they were strictly one on one. This fool had just broken those rules, and would pay. Thieves they may be but they had a small amount of honour. Meanwhile Ramses winced at the remains of his back door. Seti put a hand on his shoulder. "Look on the bright side; at least they paid in advance." The innkeeper nodded, his face mournfully drawn. "Oh well," He sighed, "I suppose it could be worse."

Joey pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Duke elbowed his way to his side. "That was different" he commented,

"It's going to get better!" a voice yelled from a little behind him. Duke looked around, Marik had just emerged from the hordes of onlookers," Joey, where's Tristan?"

"Huh?" Joey exclaimed. He looked around, searching the seething multitudes for Tristan. "Oh, he's still drinking at the table I suppose. It's not like he's going anywhere.

_Another chapter finished. Sorry it is so short, Home work......._

_Please R&R!!!!!! we will only update if we have 5 reviews minimum._

**Kaiba:** Like any one would want to read a story like this.

**Akeifa:** Excuse me! kaiba-boy id you haven't noticed this story stars ME!!!!!! So everyone will want ot read it

Guys, GUYS!!!!! keep it down will ya! Kaiba stop wallowing in self pity because_ you_don't have the starring role.

**Kaiba:** That not fair, I...

_God, children these days! next Chappie up ASAP _

_BYE _


	3. Blood debt

Hello! Its us! I will now grovel on behalf of both of us for not updating as much. **grovels** Please forgive us!!! Homeowrk/coursework can be a real bitch.

_So can having a bad memory and being completly and utterly lazy._

Back off will ya. Akeifa I want to apologise to you too.

Akeifa: Why?

I have something of yours.

A: What?

A pair of your underwear. They were a great flag at Steph's L latest anime day. **grins**

A: YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!! YOU FREAKING PHSYCO GIVE THEM BACK

_Are you sure you don't want a thong instead? They seem to be the latest fashion. _

A: Says who?

**Adele and KaibaQueen smirk and point at Malik, Yami, Duke, Joey and Tristan, who are wearing said items.**

M, Y, J, D, T: Shakin' that thang. Skahin' that thang. I see you baby. Shakin' that thang.

A: **Shudders, collapses and starts twitching** So horrible.

Kaiba: KQ where are you? You still owe me that favour. **looks around room** Oh my...

WHAT HAVE WE DONE!! KAIBA STOP DANCING THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE.

_Things can actually get worse?_

But hey. **turns back on crazy boys **here's the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Adele and KaibaQueen do not own Yu-gi-oh. I mean if we did I would have stopped their dancing by now.....

"You will pay that." Neftis told the man in a low tone.

"He will." Neftis looked up at the brother, who was smiling predatorily.

"**I** will make him pay. You get ready for your fight." He told her.

Reluctantly Neftis nodded and moved to one side of the yard. She seethed quietly. "Mangy son of Set. Of all the Ra damned brothers I could have been cursed with, it had to be him."

She wanted to hurt that lowly thief so badly. She sighed; she would have to content herself with the wench that he and his companion had brought with them. She would make her suffer for the blood her friend had spilt. She would bleed. Neftis would take blood from her and then, she'd die.

Akeifa winced at the look in his sisters eyes. So cold and merciless. He was glad her anger wasn't aimed at him. Maybe he should let her have the man who was, currently, struggling to his feet. Nah. That would mean going back on an order, damaging his control and reputation. He just hoped that she'd calm down later. His arm throbbed sharply; he ripped off part of his cloak and bound up his arm. BY OSIRIS he was mad! Cold fury built up inside of him. He was defiantly fighting this guy. All other arrangements were cancelled. He had a score to settle. A blood debt. Fun fun fun.

"Hey, you two", Malik fought his way over to the sober, Joey and Duke. "How's the fight progressing?" Duke started to answer Malik's query.

"Well the girl wanted to murder the thief, Akefia stopped her and is about to kill the guy."

"And then you showed up." Joey observed. Malik rubbed his hands, "Look, their about to begin."

"Draw your weapons fool." Akeifa ordered. "No-one who makes me bleed, leaves with his life."

"Or her life." Neftis interrupted.

"Women." He muttered scathingly under his. Then he turned his attention back to the fight.

"I will survive this fight," Akefia's opponent threw at him," You don't deserve your kingship, you stole it you..." it was at that; point that the man seemed to lose the thread of his insult.

"Thief?" Akefia supplied helpfully. His opponent looked flustered but glared at him, and then began to curse the thief king colourfully. "Mind your language in the presence of a Queen." Akeifa taunted gesturing to Neftis. Said girl began to yell, "IF YOU'RE REFERING TO ME AS A RICH SOFTY OF A WOMAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Akefia winced. His opponent began to laugh. "You cower before a woman. Some King you are."

"Why don't you test that kingship." Akeifa suggested as he lunged at the man.

His opponent skipped away dodging the Thief King's blade. "So decided to put up a fight have we?" Akeifa asked innocently. "Well it means more fun for everyone but you." He slashed swiftly at the man's chest. Blood flowed sullenly from the new wound. "One cut dealt, four to go."

"But I only cut you once." The man protested.  
"True," Akeifa replied. "I'll give you two cut for my sister, one more for me and another one for the hell of it."

"So I'm only worth two knife cuts." Neftis called, affronted.

"Two **large** knife cuts, like the one on his chest. But that one was dedicated to me." Akeifa dodged a knife blow to his arm.

"Oh I feel sooo much better." Neftis replied sarcastically.

"So you should." He yelled and darted inwards to come hilt to hilt with his opponent's blades.

"Come on Akeifa." Joey yelled.

"Slaughter him" Neftis screamed.

"Get him." Encouraged Malik.

"Wahoo!" Duke cried as more satin red blood began to show through the man's clothing, Akeifa's most recent cut.

He was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. He moved more slowly, as if weighed down. The King of Thieves got two more hits on him. He slumped to the floor gasping. He watched, helpless, as the white haired boy walked over to him and kicked away his knives. He crouched down beside him and pulled his head up by his hair. "This is for Neftis." He told him, and then lashed at him, and he felt cold steel slice into his guts.

"Finally." Neftis announced as she walked over to her brother. She dragged him over to one side. Pulling out a bandage, she unwrapped the strip of cloth and replaced it.. After tightening it she pointed to the inn's back door. "Tell Ramses to give you a Blood Lust. It'll help, I promise." He nodded.

"Don't start until I get back." He warned, "or I'll chase you into the middle of Set's domain."

"Got ya." She watched him walk into the crowd. She didn't want to wait. She walked towards the inn's back door. "Where's the wench!" She demanded. Some of the thieves pushed her forwards. Neftis backed off to give her more room. "You're boyfriends are dead." She told her simply, gesturing to their bodies. "You should have run while you had the chance."

"Ah ha!" The girl cried triumphantly. "You're scared of me! You know I'm better than you so you're trying to get out the easy way by trying to get me to run. Well I'm not going anywhere. Give me your best shot." "Akefia's head popped out of a window. Neftis looked up at him. _Good. I can start. _Drawing her sia's she settled into a fighters crouch. "Come on then bitch. Dance your way to the realm of Osiris."

The girl stared at Neftis. _Why doesn't she attack me? Is she thick or, was I right, about her being a coward._

Neftis tried not to laugh as she saw more confidence grow in the wench's eyes. Her opposition also settled into a fighting crouch. "Two can play at that game." She taunted. They began to circle, watching the other for movement. Any movement to betray their next move. Neftis got bored, and attacked.

She swiftly landed a single cut on the girl's wrist, it bled sluggishly, but it wasn't serious. The fight picked up. Neftis landed two light wounds for each swipe the other girl took at her. The girl's desperation mounted as more and more wounds began to cover her body. Her lunges became more frantic, wild and increasingly inaccurate.

At this point Neftis was in the most danger. A desperate fighter was unpredictable, and this wench was defiantly desperate. Neftis jumped backwards as the girl lunged at her. As her opponent stumbled, Neftis took the opportunity to wipe blood away from her cheek. She dodged backwards again then leapt at her attacker stabbing at the web of muscle on the top of her arm. Her sia's sharp point easily penetrated the light clothing that her advisory wore.

Her opponent screamed in pain and staggered. Neftis cleaned of her sia's and turned her back on the girl, in order to give her the chance of a come back.

It came as a metallic whirr that whispered through the air. The Queen of Thieves spun and caught the in the middle of its flight. She reversed its flight pattern, sending it to bite into the neck of its owner.

Neftis looked around and, remarked to no-one in particular. "Someone cleanup that knife. Scrap that. Someone clean up myknife." And then she walked through the crowd into the inn.

Akeifa clapped her on the shoulder as she entered. "Start running." He advised cheerfully.

His sister looked over her shoulder at him, confusion showing in her eyes. "Why?"

"I said I'll chase you to the middle of Set's domain if you didn't wait for me, sooo. Start running."

"But you stuck your head out of the window."

"I was checking that you hadn't started without me."

"Oh! I thought that I could start."

Akeifa shook his head. "Lack of communication strikes again."

"Sorry."

"Doesn't matter. I forgive you." He reassured her. Seti came up to them and tossed Neftis a knife. "Thanks."

Akeifa raised his eyebrows. "The bitch threw it at me," She told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I kept it."

Akeifa nodded, "Now let's get a drink." He said enthusiastically.

A while later a trio left the supporting a fourth figure. "Why did he have pass out?" Duke whined.

Malik death glared him. "Do you think we want to be in this position either?!"

"If we don't get back soon their going to notice we've gone." Joey chimed.

"Then can we please hurry up." Malik asked. "I don't want to be killed."

"He's gonna deserve the hangover he gets in the morning." Duke muttered.

"Here here." was the sullen chorus as they continued towards the palace. There was silence for a while. "A respectable place, huh?" Malik commented.

"Time to go." Neftis stated loudly. Akeifa dragged himself from his table. "See yah lads!" He yelled over the din of the other customers. Ramses nodded his farewell. The duo entered the inn yard, mounted their steeds and headed home.

Nobody panic, we go the boys out of the thongs and into bikini's. Its not much of an improvement but hey its a start.

_We_ _will actually try to update so until them. KAIBA GET OUT OF MY BRA!!!!_

**Manic laughter **Chow bellas! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE_  
_


	4. The Next Morning

Hiya everyone! We're updating! YEAH!

_If she seems more hyper than usual its cause our half term had finally begun. -sets off fireworks- PARTY!_

K: So you're going to be home more than usual?

M: Oh yeah! This week is going to rock.

A: No kidding. Like KQ said PARTY!

Yami do the disclaimer.

Y: Fine. KQ and Adele do not own Yu-gi-oh. If they did we'd probably all be dead...

**The Next Morning or We're in Trouble  
**

The horse merchant woke up a after a while after dawn. Today he would head for Arabia and a new market. His horses would do a roaring trade. It was strangely quiet. The horses weren't stating their morning complaints. That was very unusual. They might still be asleep, if he was lucky. But he probably should check on them anyway. He looked out of the window. The yard was empty. His shout of shock and anger woke the city. "OH MY DEAR RA!"

After falling out of bed at that yell, Akeifa was in fits of laughter. An echoing thump from the next room proved that he was not the only one affected in this way.

It took a while for him to get over the fits of laughter; he slowly got to his feet and walked into his sister's room. Upon entering he promptly erupted into laughter again and clung to the door frame. His sister had evidently fallen out of bed at the merchant's cry and, while rolling around in laughter had crashed into her wardrobe and knocked a box of the top of it and, said box had landed on her legs. So there she was cursing colourfully and trying to push the box off her. Tears of laughter streamed from his mahogany eyes as Akeifa listened to the abusive comments pouring from his sister.

"You can stop now." He suggested, as he crossed the room and lifted the box off her legs. She began to massage her legs, still cursing her tormentor. "Set damned box, cut off the Horus cursed circulation to my legs." As she tried to will life into them. Akeifa wiped his eyes as more such comments flew from her mouth. The day was off to a brilliant start.

Tristan clutched at his throbbing head as Joey, purposefully, stomped into his room. "Be quiet." He begged.

"No!" Joey yelled, as Tristan winced, "You deserve that hangover. We had to carry you back and you're Ra damned heavy."

"What happened at the pub? I remember passing out but that was it."  
Joey sighed and relayed to him the fights as quickly as possible. After he had finished, Duke and Malik walked in to the room. Malik was carrying a mug that was steaming. He gave it to Tristan. "Maybe I've finally gone mad, but for some reason I asked Seth to make you a hangover cure. If it doesn't work, please tell me so I can tell him he failed. I rarely get to snub him and his ego really needs deflating."

The others nodded in understanding. Seth's ego was several sizes to large. "Maybe we should take him to Set's Claw." Duke mused. The others stared at him. "Are you crazy?" Joey demanded.

"No," Duke replied, "You saw what it was like in there. They wouldn't let him stand on his dignity for long."

Malik's face split into a grin." Well if we're in agreement. I'll see if I can get him to except. But I'll need your help."

He was interrupted by a choking noise. Tristan had apparently swallowed the contents of the mug and had been hit with the taste a little too late. He was currently struggling to keep the vile mixture down. Three hands rose to conceal smiles. Three pairs of eyes laughed like mad. After recovering, Tristan threw the mug at Malik, who caught it.

"Are you trying to poison me?" He yelled.

"Blame Seth!" He retorted, "He made the stuff."

"I'll blame the bastard all right. That stuff tastes vile."

"At least it worked." Duke chimed. Tristan lowered his voice.

"You've got a point, but is shouldn't taste so foul." He protested.

"If you hadn't got drunk you wouldn't have to drink it." Joey reprimanded.

"What's all the noise about?" In the doorway stood a tall brown haired boy with bright blue eyes, next to him was a slightly shorter boy with spiky black, red and blonde hair.

"Shit." Duke pronounced calmly.

The trader approached the palace on horseback.

"I must see the Pharaoh at once." He told the guards.

"Why? It's eight in the morning."

"All of my horses, but this one, have been stolen and I demand to know what happened to them."

"Why would the Pharaoh know?" He didn't steal them."

The merchant was exasperated.

"Look the Pharaoh has access to all trading documents. So he could find out who sold the horses."

"Unless they were sold on the black market." One of the guards muttered darkly.

"Listen, face it merchant, if you want to find your horse, talk to the police. They do legwork but the chances are your horses are long gone in the city's underworld. So leave us alone."

"Philistines." The merchant replied as he began to ride away.

"Sorry I'm pure Egyptian mate.(1)" One of the guards called back while his companion laughed.

"Can we have the day off?" Neftis asked her brother at breakfast.

"Don't see why not." He replied as he put his feet up on a chair.

"We worked hard yesterday, we can spend today having a beak. I can go shopping and visit friends and you can go around sorting out pretenders to your throne. Please" Neftis begged.

"You've got a deal." Was Akeifa positive reply. "Actually it should be until next Monday so that's five days off."

Neftis was confused. "Why?" Akeifa sighed heavily.

"There's a reason why I'm still King of Thieves." He told her, "We've just pulled off relatively big robbery so everyone will be on their guard. The police will be looking for thieves so we keep a low profile for a few days and then we can go on another heist."

"YAH!" Neftis replied happily. "Can I visit the bazaar now?"

"I'm your brother not your jailer." Akeifa retorted, "You can go when you like." Neftis hugged him and ran off to get ready for a shopping spree.

"Hi bro, hi Yami." Malik said cheerfully, trying to remain calm. A single thought rotated in his head, _We are so dead, we are sooo dead._

"Well, answer the question." Seth prompted coldly. Joey answered,

"Tristan was yelling 'cause the drink you gave him was foul." Tristan nodded weakly. "It was worse than cat piss." He croaked.

"And how would you know that?" Duke asked curiously, "Have you tasted cat piss before? Smile spread.

"I made it taste vile for a reason." Seth informed him. "You shouldn't have been anywhere near alcohol last night." Malik's face fell.

"We're busted aren't we?" He asked sadly. Yami nodded.

"Yes. Now where did you g last night and how in Set's name did you get there?" The four looked at each other, although they were friends with Yami, you couldn't really argue with the Pharaoh.

"We um…" Joey started. Malik cleared his throat, "We were, um, walking in the Upper City when we, err, accidentally found ourselves outside a Lower City inn. Because we were thirsty we went inside. Tristan had a few too many drinks."

"No kidding." Duke muttered.

"And our entertainment for the night was two knife fights and a sai fight." He finished.

"The sai fight was between two girls." Joey added unnecessarily. They braced themselves for the hurricane that would surely come.

"Treeni, come on. The bazaar will be open soon." Neftis yelled up to the balcony.

"You can't stay in there with Azeeze all day." Tuya shouted.

"Oh yes I can!" A voice bellowed back from the building. The girls in the street sighed.

"It was rhetorical." Tuya muttered. Neftis shrugged and pulled out a grappling hook. Swinging it round she threw it up to the balcony. She missed. Tuya crumpled with laughter.

"Shut it." Neftis warned, as this time the hook caught. "After you." Tuya nodded and scrambled up the rope like a monkey. She swung smoothly onto the balcony and walked into the room. A scream shot out of the building as Tuya ran out onto the balcony and slid down the rope. Neftis looked at her friends' face. A crash rang out from the room.

"Oh Ra she's on a war path." Neftis commented as she moved under the balcony. Tuya nodded following her example.

"Keep you head down." She advised. The grappling hook slammed into the ground in the spot where they had been. A few minutes later the front door flew open. The girl in the doorway was panting. She stormed towards them, fists raised.

"You are sooo dead!" She howled at the two girls in the street.

"Get her." Neftis yelled. Tuya lunged forwards and grabbed the girls' arms. Neftis dashed into the house. In the hallway Azeeze held out a purse. "Ta." Neftis thanked him.

"Just don't do it again." He requested.

"Deal." Neftis replied as she left the house. Outside she lazily tossed the purse to Treeni. Tuya released her arms so that Treeni could catch the purse.  
"Let's go." Tuya exclaimed and then the group started to walk towards the bazaar.

For a while nothing happened. The only difference was that two pairs of eyes blazed in anger, while four other pairs examined the floor with great interest.

"You went into the Lower City." The statement was low and angry.

Four heads nodded.

"Why?" The question was calm but the anger was still there, neatly sheathed.

"We wanted to see what it was like." Was the muttered reply. "We also wanted to get away for a while." Duke whispered. Yami stepped forwards.

"Is life that bad here?" He asked. The group looked at each other. They were cornered no matter what they said. If they said yes, Yami would demand to know why and that would lead to yelling and the probably the dungeons. If they said no, Yami would tell them he would send them to visit the Shadow realm for lying to the Pharaoh, or if he was nice, a visit to the dungeons and would then carry out his threat.   
"We um…"

"It's just…."

"Nothing's that bad…"

"But nothing's that good."

Yami glanced back at Seth. The blue eyed priest stood forwards.

"Malik, why did you disobey us?" He demanded quietly. Malik sighed in exasperation. "I break all the rules you set me," He reminded his brother, "What made that one so special?"

"And Duke follows your lead." Yami remembered, "And Joey and Tristan usually have nothing better to do."

"Correct." Tristan told the Pharaoh.

"Are we in trouble?" Joey asked nervously. Yami showed him a predator's smile.

"Yes." He replied, while Seth smirked.

"Oh Ra." Duke mumbled. The rest of the group had to agree with his statement.

(1) Philistines used to be a race of people.

We finished the chapter. since its half term we might update more. Ph34r!

_Ph34r? That form is speech is pathetic. Use it again and I'll set the dogs on you._

K: I only know 1 dog and he's a mutt.

J: Watch it moneybags or esle.

K: Or else what?

A: Good question **turns to KQ and Adele** Can I kill him? Please?

Why? There are kurribos running all over the place. Kill them instead.

M: There are? Hey there are! **pulls out dagger** DIE KURRIBOS DIE! **Malik and Akeifa go on a killing spree**

**Shakes head** _Anyway we might be writing a Harry Potter fanfic so beware._

Y: You like some random guy who does magic more than us? We can do magic, duel and still look great.

You've go a point Yami. Harry is a loser, but the twins are cool. They were totally mutilated in the film.

_Yeah I know. Draco also has gone completely down hill. By the way, Akeifa, Malik, if you drop another dead kurribo on my new shoes you will pay._

K: **pulls out a chair** Better?

_ Much!_ **throws self at Kaiba**

Where did they go?

M: I think they're buried under the kurribos.

Quick! Start digging!


	5. Plot Uncovered

Hello. Thanks to our faithful reviewers.

_We're making the intro short cause mum's yelling._

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh. If we did... **Insert manic laughter**

**00000000000000000000 **

"Hurrah!" Treeni crowed. "We're here!"

"Yay!" The other two replied. With those exclamations said they walked into the bazaar square.

"Lady you want a necklace?"

"Ladies try some fresh duck meat."

These comments continued through out their bazaar trip. Tuya quickly found a stall of interest.

"Look at those daggers! I bet there from Greece. And those throwing stars! Look at them! See the rippling blue effect in the metal? The blue means finest steel the rippling means intense tempering. They're perfect. Top quality!" She already had here purse out. "How much for those throwing stars?" She demanded. The stall holder walked over.

"Those madam, are only 4 debens each." Tuya spluttered in outrage.

"4 debens each!" She repeated. "You have got to be kidding me." The man shook his head. "No madam I do not jest. They are finest quality steel from Crete, made at Minos. They are the best money can buy.

"Wrong." Treeni interrupted.

"She'll take them for 1 deben 4 denar each." Neftis informed the holder.

"Madam the price is not open for discussion." Tuya laughed.

"This is a bazaar! You haggle in a bazaar, so what are you offering."

"3 debens 6 denar." The holder relented.

"1 deben 4 denar." Neftis repeated patiently.

"3 deben 2 denar."

"2 deben 3 denar. Final offer." Tuya threatened.

"Done." The shopkeeper agreed. He picked up the throwing starts and handed them over and then took the offered bag of gold.

"Thank you sir." Tuya started to walk away.

"8 deben for those sais." Neftis announced. The man looked at them. He'd been trying to get rid of them for months.

"You have a bargain miss." He gave them set to the girl, who practically threw the gold at him.

"Thanks." She called as she ran to catch up with her friends.

0000000000000000

An hour after answering the question, the group were congratulating themselves on their luck. Not only were they still on earth and retained their minds and souls, but Yami and Seth had agreed to go with them down to the Lower City that evening.

"What's even better," Duke announced, "is that it's not a strictly drinking visit. It's a normal visit. So Malik can go wenching and I can go dicing. "

"Yay " Malik cried happily.

"But one thing." Joey began. "Tristan…"

"I know." Tristan interrupted gloomily, "No drunkenness."

Upstairs, however, Seth was in shock. "Did we just agree to spend an evening with them?" Yami nodded his head dumbly. "Why in the name of Osiris did we do that?"

"For once in my life, I have no idea." Replied the Pharaoh exchanging a pained look with his high priest.

"We're doomed." They said.

00000000000000000

Night was falling as the trio returned from the bazaar.

"That was great." Tuya declared, stretching, "Come on, admit it Treeni, it was better than spending the day with Azeeze." Treeni stuck her tongue out stubbornly. "I actually would rather spend the day with Azeeze." The other two girls, glared at her. "But shopping with you guys is a close second." She amended hurriedly. Tuya snorted.

"So Neftis, how's Akeifa?" She asked, after a change in tone. Neftis and Treeni sighed. Typical Tuya falling for a hot shot. Well, at least she could be well informed.

"He's fine." Neftis replied, knowing Tuya wanted her to be more specific. "And?" Tuya prodded irritatingly. Neftis sighed again.

"Well, last night there was a tiny opposition to his throne and mine so we killed off the three involved and he earnt a gashed arm."

Tuya paled, "Is he all right?" She asked desperately. Neftis cuffed her over the head.

"You worry way too much. He's been King of Thieves for three years. I give him worse than a gashed arm!" She informed her. Treeni grinned.

"Aw, but wittle Tuya geths ever tho worried if her crush geths a scwatch." She said in a soppy voice. Tuya lunged for her. Neftis grabbed the back of the girls' cloak.

"Stop it you two." She ordered. "I know I'm just as bad but if you must do this then do it in a back alley. Please!" Tuya glared at Treeni.

"Okay, come on, we've got a fight to settle."

"Oh goody." Treeni replied as Neftis led the two of them into an alley.

00000000000000

Akeifa crept through the back alleys of the Lower City. The den was just up ahead. He signalled to Seti, Hotempt, Ores and Geb. They all slunk through the shadows until they came to the door. Akeifa glared at the pathetic piece of wood that bared the way to the core of the little coup that had been planned. He was now going to squash what was left of it. Geb inspected the door and pulled out his lock picks. A click gave them access. They opened it a crack.

Poignant fumes filled the common room of the den. The men were happily nursing beers as their leader, Shanaar, walked up to the bar.

"Everybody, listen up!" He shouted. Everyone in the room turned towards him. "Thankyou. Now as you all know our plan to put Anaksena and Se-Osiris, on the throne as King and Queen of Thieves has failed." The whole room grumbled. They'd felt so stupid when that had happened. Shanaar held up a hand for silence. Ii came. "Our new plan will soon begin." He said dramatically." The group outside were listening intently. "Go on old man." Akeifa whispered. "Shock me."

"We will soon have Pharaoh's own soldiers at our command."

Outside Akeifa started up, shocked. "No way, consider me shocked."

Apparently the men inside were just as shocked. "Let me explain, my friends." Shanaar continued. "We have been able to insert a spy into his household. As you know, Pharaoh listens to the Great Royal Wife. She is in need of a head of household. My own daughter will soon take that position and will be the Great Royal Wife's most trusted friend and adviser. So she will tell the Queen that the Lower City should be brought under control. So we will soon have the Thief King dead and then we will run the Lower City's underworld, so as you can see, we only have to wait."

Cheering erupted from the tiny place. At the door, the group started in horror at the building and left.

0000000000000

Neftis was walking back to her home. Treeni and Tuya had also left, sporting bruises and small cuts. Ah the joys of life. Something crashed into her back, she fell. Quick as a flash, Neftis rolled to her feet, knife half-drawn. A sly voice slipped through the darkness towards her, "Did you miss me?" Afkeifa asked innocently, spoiling his cutesy act by grinning evilly at her. Neftis grinned at him, "What do you think" she retorted snobbishly, following suit Akefia sniffed superiously at her, "Fine," he told her haughtily, " be like that." Suddenly the infectious smile on Akefia's lips dropped like a dead fly. He turned to his sister, in a dead voice, devoid of all emotion, Akefia said, "We have a serious problem" then promptly he fainted.

Neftis stood there in shock, her brother had never shown any sign of weakness ever, not in his whole three years as king, and before that.. There had to be something very wrong for her brother to just lose it like that. Neftis shuffled over to her brothers crumpled body, "Come on 'keif, wake up!" Beneath her, Akefia's body began to stir, his eyes opened blearily, "Where am I?" he said in a pained voice," Neftis, sis don't leave me, don't go." Neftis calmly raised her brother to his feet, "Come on bro, lets get you to the Claw." She whispered," A couple of tombkeepers will have you right in no time."

"No it won't." Akeifa promised glumly, "No it won't."

0000000000000000000000000000

Yami flattened his hair. He winced as he saw his reflection in the mirror, his hair now resembled a puddle of mud more then any thing else, the Pharaoh new it was just a spell, but it hurt him to see his hair in this condition. Yami sighed heavily, the things he had to do to get out of the palace. "Where are you going?" A voice queried from the doorway. He turned. In said doorway stood Lilita. Being his wife she was entitled to know. He walked over to her and held her hands.

"I'm going down to the Lower City with some friends. I'll be back before Ra rises." Lilita pouted at him.

"What about me?" She demanded. "Am I going to have to cover for you? Again?" She was disappointed. He kissed her gently.

"I'm afraid so. But I'll make it up to you, I promise." The girl consented. "If your not back when I wake up I'll come down to the Lower City, in person, with the Palace Guards." She warned as she hugged him. "Be careful."

"I will." Yami promised, and then quickly left the room.

0000000000000

The group left the palace quietly. "Why can't we just ride down?" Seth demanded. Okay, marginally quietly. Malik barely glanced at him. "Do you want to draw that much attention to us?" He asked offhandedly, "And do we look like we want to get robbed?"

"Why would we be robbed?" Yami demanded, "I thought you said this place was respectable."

"It is." Duke insisted, "That doesn't mean the way there isn't."

Yami glared at him angrily, "Then why don't we just get an escort?"

"Don't you dare?" Joey warned, "That will bring us even more attention."

"All right." Yami conceded.

"Well then, onwards to the inn." Tristan commanded.

00000000000

Neftis walked back to the table and slid a drink down to her brother.

"So what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Akeifa sighed unhappily. He took a sip. Neftis smiled as his expression changed.

"Ahhhh!" he murmured happily, "Osiris's fire, great choice."

"I know. So stop avoiding the question." Her brother took another swig. "You know the challenger from yesterday," His sister nodded, "Geb found out he was part of a group. So me and the lads went to their hide out." His face darkened. "We were listening to what was being said and…"

The door opening cut him off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Finished chappie. We've decided that from now on our chapters will be short but will update more frequently.

M: Ie at least once a month.

** Adele and KQ hit Malik**._ Anyway sorry about the lack of updating, Adele was ill for most of half term..._

I missed three sleepovers, two shopping trips and a trip to the cinema.

A: But you've got us.

I do. See yah

_Byebye._


	6. You'll cheat Who, me?

Hello don't kill us. I have multipule good excuses for not updating.

_Only one of which is true. _

Hey! Back me up here! Anyway we haven't been updating cause KQ's been on another German exchange and I was (and am) writing a commisioned story. **-smiles-** It's my first shot at angst.

_Angst? You could've fooled me. Two pages in and you have a comical scene._

Don't yell at me. MALIK! Make her leave me alone **-sobs on Malik's shoulder-**

**M**: Leave her be.

_Not likely. Thanks to the reviewers. dbox you rock._

**A**: -faints- Holy Ra it rhymes!

**-KQ laughs manically-**

Um KQ can we get on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yu-gi-oh. Damn shame

000000000000000000000000

Duke looked doubtfully at Akeifa. "You'll cheat." He told him flatly. Akeifa looked shocked. "How did you guess? What gave me away?"

"The events of last night." Joey said quietly. The Thief King's eyes narrowed to mahogany slits. "So you remember that do you?" Three heads nodded.

"What about your friends?" He asked indicating Yami and Seth.

"They know nothin'." Joey assured him. Akeifa relaxed.

"Good." Returning his attention to the priest and the Pharaoh, the albino asked, "Will you join us?"

"If you don't cheat, then yeah." The two boys agreed. Akeifa sighed dramatically.

"You guys take the fun out of life." His sister tapped his shoulder.

"The guys are here." She then turned to Joey, Tristan and Malik, "us four'll sit elsewhere." The girl then turned to Hotempt, "You can have my seat."

"Cheers." The brown haired thief replied, sitting.

"Come on you lot." The black haired girl walked over to the empty table with the boy's in tow.

000000000000000000000000

"Hah! I got Hathor! Beat that!" Duke crowed. Seth took the dice.  
"I can't beat it, but I can equal it." The priest replied and proceeded to do so.

"Right. So three of us threw Hathor." Geb stated, "We roll again." The other two nodded. Akeifa was sulking. "Me the King of Thieves, not allowed to cheat. What's the point of having the title?" He muttered bitterly. Seti patted his shoulder.

"There there. You can cheat later." He said comfortingly. Yami nudged Seth, just before the brunette took the dice.

"Can you use your magic to see who that guy is?" Seth was puzzled.

"Yes but why? We already know his name, what more do you want?"

"I think he's hiding something." Yami confessed, "just try."

"All right." Seth sighed. Akeifa's pendant blazed. The Thief King thumped a fist on the table. "Didn't your mother teach you that that was rude and prying?"

Seth winced and turned to Yami, "He knew I was trying to See and his defences are strong. It would take a while to wear those things down at any rate. And he would probably react badly." The Pharaoh sighed.

"Forget it. Just enjoy the dice game." Seth grinned and rolled his second Hathor.

"Thankyou gentlemen for your generosity." Was all he said as, smirking, the collected his winnings.

00000000000000000

The three boys were uncomfortable. Neftis had been staring at them constantly. They didn't like it. "So um, how long have you been Queen of Thieves?" Tristan asked, desperate for some kind of conversation.

"Two years," She replied distantly, "Since I was 16." Her gaze was still fixed on them.

"Is it hard?" Joey asked out of curiosity. The girl gave a hollow laugh.

"Of course not. You've just got to keep an eye on all the female thieves, defend your position, steal things, keep up with the King. On top of that you have to avoid all soldiers and police." She replied sarcastically, "But the spoils are defiantly good."

"What spoils?" Malik asked, intrigued. Neftis gave Malik a withering look.

"Spoils from personal thefts and my 20 share of everyone else's robberies." She told him, "Thieves den here. Thief Queen sitting with you, that kinda adds up to stolen goods."

"Yeah stupid." Tristan scolded, cuffing Malik's head.

"So um, what do you guys want to do?" Joey asked. Neftis held out some dice.

"Wanna play?" The boys grinned.

"You're on!"

0000000000000000000

Akeifa glared at Seth over the table. "You cheated." He decided. Seth glared back at him. "No I didn't. I was just lucky."

"I'll say." Duke muttered grumpily.

"Come on Akeifa, it's not like he's coming again." Se-Osiris said sympathetically. The blonde thief then turned to Seth, "You aren't are you?"

"Probably not." Was the cool reply.

"There you see," Ores said triumphantly. "He won't be here on Friday which is the official gambling night of the week." Akeifa visibly brightened.  
"Good. I feel better." Yami turned to Duke.

"What's the time?" He asked, remembering Lilita's threat.

"I have no idea." The boy replied confidently. Yami hit his head on the table.

"Relax." Akeifa ordered, "It's almost midnight. This place is only just picking up."

"Midnight?" Yami yelped jolting upright.

"Damn," Seth muttered in agreement. "We've gotta go." Akeifa raised his mug to the priest, "See yah Sirah." He replied. Seth turned, confused. "Your name." Akeifa chided. Yami stood and tapped Duke's shoulder.

"Come on we're leaving." Duke sighed and followed suit.

"I hope I play again." Seti toasted the black haired boy.

"May good fortune be with you." He said solemnly.

00000000000000000

"Ha! I win." Joey declared happily. Neftis gave him a sly look.

"But I haven't rolled yet." She said innocently.

"You really expect to throw Hathor? Hahahaha." Tristan looked at his friend.

"He's getting cocky." He moaned to Malik.

"He's been like that since he rolled 11." The platinum blonde replied gloomily. The brunette sighed, "If this keeps up I'm going to have to kill him."

"Fight you for the right." Malik warned.

"Wait and see." Neftis told Joey. The dice skidded across the table.

"Thankyou very much," Neftis told them gathering up the money, "I appreciate the service." Joey just gaped at the dice. Malik smirked.

"Well looks like he doesn't have to write a death wish."

"What a pity." Tristan agreed.

"You three." Yami called. The boys looked towards the Pharaoh. "Come on, we're leaving," Complaints and protests rose from the group as they hauled themselves to their feet.

"Ta lads." Neftis stood and walked back to her table. Hotempt moved to a seat further down. Neftis nodded her thanks as she sat.

"Did you cheat?" Akeifa asked conversationally, eyeing the money bag she held.

"Of course."

0000000000000000000

"Well that was fun." Seth announced as they walked back to the palace. Yami glared at him, "Are you crazy?" He demanded, "That guy."

"Akeifa." Duke put in.

"Knew that you were the High Priest and that I was the Pharaoh. He saw through your spells and we have no idea who he is."

"Yeah we do." Tristan muttered. Yami whipped around.

"What? You do? Tell me!"

"But, but…" Tristan protested. Yami bared his teeth in a predatorial snarl.

"No buts, just tell me."

"Hey! Leave him alone. I'll tell you if you promise not to act on what I say." Joey offered.

"Just tell me damn it!" Yami howled.

"He's the King of Thieves so stop shouting." Malik snapped.

"He's the what?" Yami yelped.

"Do I have to repeat myself or has the beer made you stupid." Malik retorted.  
"I'm just shocked that's all." Yami replied haughtily.

"That would explain why he's got such powerful magic at his disposal." Seth mused. "I don't feel so stupid now."

"Wonderful." Duke moaned. "Just what we need, a more arrogant High Priest."

"Don't be think, that's impossible." Joey commented. The platinum blonde sighed.

"If only that was true." He said wistfully. Soon the troop strolled out of sight.

0000000000000000000

"They're gonna make our lives miserable." Akeifa prophesised as they walked home. Neftis laughed.

"Come on. Let's just hope they don't come back. I don't think I could stand the high company." She looked at her brother. He had been wrong. An Osiris's fire or two and here he was joking. It was hard to believe he'd been so upset earlier.

"By the way," She remarked causally tossing her hair, "What was said outside that place?"

"Huh?" Akeifa looked blankly at her. Then it clicked. "Well we were outside the hideout that the three idiots came from and, well, we over heard a little plan that they had going."

"What's so serious about a little plan?" Neftis asked pulling a key out of her purse. "It can't be as much of a threat as the Horus-damned-imperial troops."

"It involves the... How did you say it, Horus-damned-imperial troops." Neftis stopped. "How?" She demanded eyes narrowing.

"The leader's daughter is among the women trying to become the Great Royal Wife's head of household. If she's picked, shell be the Queen's most trusted friend and confidant. If she says there's a thief problem in the Lower City then bam, we're very dead and walking to the afterlife." Her brother replied.

"Bugger." Neftis pronounced inadequately, unlocking the door. "May Sehkmet damn them to eternal torment." Turning back to her brother she looked down. "What are we going to do?" It sounded almost like a plea. The white haired thief put an arm around his sister's shoulder. "I have no idea." He confessed, to her and the stars.

00000000000000000000

Yay chapter over. dbox you're right. We're gonna have to throw some description in.

_By the way, it's shorter. No we are not getting lazy..._

** Y**: Could've fooled me.

**Adele punches Pharaoh.**- Hey KQ's friend wanted it to be shorter so hey! it's shorter.

**M**: wohoo.

Do I have to hurt you?** -Malik backs away fearfully-** Good.

_As for the HP thing, we have decided to finish typing it up first. That makes it easier to update. Bear with us or esle_ **-ties Yami and Yugi to chairs-** _we will force feed them coffee._

**A**: Whats so bad about coffee?

_Makes them hyper._

**K, A, M**: Oh dear...

**K**: Security! **-hides behind numerous body guards-**

Coward. Good bye bye puny mortals

**-sighs-** _I apologise about her. See yah!_


	7. Let the Tests commence!

Another upadate. Wow we type fast.

**M**: _cough_ slave labour _cough_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**A**: If I remember correctly we typed up this chapter.

They did?

_Unfortuantly._

**Y and Y**: The effort nearly killed us.

Ah! How did you get free! Noooooooo!

_Before anything else happens._

**Disclaimer**: _We do not own Yu-gi-oh._ **-pulls out loudspeaker-** _I REPEAT WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH._

00000000000000000000000000

"You have a lot of explaining to do. " Lilita informed her husband as he entered the room. Yami turned to her. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

"You said you'd be back soon you weren't." She replied simply. Yami walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He began to murmur his heart-felt apologises. Lilita melted, "Just don't do it again," She warned, "Or I'll stop covering for you." The Pharaoh drew back. "That was low." Lilita nodded.

"You deserved a low blow." She reminded him tartly. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"You're probably right."

0000000000000000000

Akeifa jolted awake in the morning yelling, "I'VE GOT IT!" Then promptly clutched at his head. _No, _he thought, _Not a hangover. I only had a couple of Osiris's Fire's last night didn't I? Why now?_

On cue, Neftis walked in with a mug.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked passing him the mug.

"Huh?" Akeifa mumbled, draining the mug, then winced at the taste. Neftis put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother.

"Come on. We came back her then you disappeared. What happened?"

"I can't remember." Akeifa stated slowly.

"OH! HORUS GIVE ME STRENGHT!" Neftis yelled in exasperation. Akeifa glared at his sister through mahogany eyes.

"Don't, take that tone with me." He snarled. Neftis quickly backed down,

"Sorry. So what have you got?" She asked from a safe distance.

"I have a plan to stop that idiot wiping us out." Akeifa declared dramatically.  
"Really?" Neftis asked sarcastically.

"I do actually. You are going to become the Great Royal Wife's head of household."

A long pause grew.

"WHAT!" Neftis shrieked.

"Calm down." Akeifa ordered, "It's perfectly logical. Today you and the other wenches go to the palace to try for the post. So you simply impress the Queeny and stop the problem advancing." Neftis sank onto his bed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." She muttered faintly. Then she turned to her brother. "Why do I have too? How can I stand out against the others? The Pharaoh knows me remember?"

"We'll just work round that." Akeifa said encouragingly. He switched to a business man's voice. "Now run along and get ready for your test thingy."

000000000000000000

Two hairdressers, a manicurist, a pedicurist and three other maids later Lilita was ready for greeting the public. She'd rather go out as she was but she had to keep up appearances. She glided through the palace to the throne room. Yami was already there, obviously bored. Here the daughters of nobles and random other people would meet the Royal couple. Then the Great Royal wife and the other girls would go to a different part of the palace and would be tested. It was going to be a long day. Soon after she had sat down, the guards opened the doors and the families began to stream in.

00000000000000000

"Calm down, it'll be fine." Akeifa assured his agitated sister, "No-one will recognise you."

"Oh yeah," She demanded, but she had to admit her brother had a point. Most thieves knew her by title not sight or name. She kept a much lower profile than the King of Thieves. To enter the palace unrecognised he'd put on a cloak, sandles, and kilt. His hair was distorted by a spell as was his face. The only thing that screamed wealth was the diamond pendant. "Here we go." He whispered as the two of them slid into the flow of people.

000000000000000000

"Lord and Lady Ankh and their daughter Sarina."

"Lord and Lady Regolia and their daughter Crysta."

Lilita lost interest in the titles, and just listened for the girl's name.

"The jewel merchant Se-Horus and his sister Neftis."

Yami jolted back to reality. Neftis. The girl from the city. But her brother was called Akeifa not Se-Horus. He looked at the pair. The girl looked familiar but the man was a stranger. That pendant! Akeifa had worn that pendant. He was about to call the guards when he remembered Joey's words, "I'll tell you if you promise not to act on what I say." He was the Pharaoh, but he wouldn't break a promise to his friend.

0000000000000000000

"That's the man." Akeifa whispered. Neftis looked up at the man walking up to the thrones.

"River merchant Shanaar and his daughter Aryarchic."

"That's my main competition right?" She asked her brother. He nodded then hissed.

"What is it?" Neftis asked apprehensively.

"The Pharaoh's recognised us." He replied quietly.

"So why isn't he acting on what he's no doubt heard?" His sister demanded.

"I don't know and don't rub it in." The albino snapped. The Great Royal Wife stood.

"Ladies, please follow me."

"Bye." Neftis hugged her brother tightly then followed the other girls out.

0000000000000000000

Akeifa slipped away as quickly as possible. He wasn't going to give Yami more time to react. He escaped from the palace and headed back to his own territory, the places that he knew.

00000000000000000

Neftis didn't like the look of that girl. Aryarchic. She looked sly and deceitful. Neftis admitted that she probably was both, but at least she didn't look it. They stopped in a large chamber. The Royal Wife turned to them.

"To become mistress of the Royal household you must show your talent in many ways. You must be: able to command the servants, organised and you mustn't be lazy. She looked around the room at the girls' faces.

"Can any of you dance or sing?" She asked suddenly. Practically every girl put her hand up. The Royal Wife nodded in satisfaction.

"What instruments can you play?" She asked then added, "If you can play."

One by one each girl spoke. Lilita was disappointed that most played the flute. She played the flute and didn't think that other flutist playing to her would bring her any satisfaction. The next most popular instrument was the tambourine. Lilita stalled a sigh. She didn't think that the tambourine counted as an instrument. A small minority said lyre. Lilita had only heard a lyre played once. She'd loved it but never found another such instrument. The Royal Wife decided that she's turn away the flutist. She needed fewer people in the room anyway.

000000000000000000000

That evening, Neftis was glaring at the room she was staying in. She had to share it and hated sharing. A room was for one person, it was private. She didn't like sharing that privacy. Fortunately, for the moment, the other girls were in different rooms gossiping. Neftis never was a gossiper, instead she was a listener. She sighed and sank onto the floor of the balcony. It was boring just staying in this room. Standing, she went to the chest of clothes that she had been given. After spelling it shut, she decided to go and explore. She'd find the servants quarters and see what she could learn. She left the room and walked with an air of purpose, so nobody would send her back to her room. She swiftly turned a corner and froze. Coming down the corridor were the boy's from the Claw. She frantically search the corridor for an exit, as she searched her memory for their names. She found the names, but not the exit. Duke, Joey, Tristan and Malik. She lowered her head and attempted to scuttle past them.

"Hey you!" She cursed quietly. She turned, her head still cast down.

"Yes?" While looking down she saw four pairs of feet approaching.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Are you one of the wanna bee's?"

That stung. She raised her head and gave them a death glare. The boys jumped.

"Neftis?" Malik breathed in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"For your information I'm looking for the servants quarters and don't refer to me as a wanna bee. It's rude." She retorted.

"But it's a fact." Joey quipped, and winced when she shot him another glare. Malik folded his arms.

"Give us a reason not to turn you over to the palace guards." He ordered. The black eyed thief stamped her foot like a child.

"I haven't done anything yet have I." She shouted. Lowering her voice she added, "Yami didn't turn me in, neither should you." She turned to storm off. Tristan caught her arm.

"Why are you here?" He asked, "I find it hard to believe you're here for fun." Neftis began to wrestle her arm out of his grip.

"Why should I reveal my purpose of being here?" She demanded. The other three surrounded her.

"We'll turn you over to the guards if you don't." Duke replied. Neftis visibly deflated.

"Another one of the girl's here is the daughter of Akeifa's rival. If she's picked then she'll have the power to wipe out all of her father's enemies including Akeifa, myself, Seti, Geb, Ores, Hotempt, Se-Osiris and all the other thieves that support us." The silence that followed was disturbing. But Joey moved back to let her through.

"Thankyou." She told him and began to walk down the hall.

0000000000000000000000

_Finished. For the time being..._

** K**: Can you two at least tell us why we slaved over the computers.

**-KQ smiles slyly-** _Some closer and see._ **-thump-**

Look away Yugi. Your innocent eyes don't have to see them making out.

**Yugi:** Ewwwwww. -runs away-

** M**: Do they have to do that ?

We could.

M: **-grins-** Why didn't I think of that.

**A**: AHHHHH! I'll say goodbye on the authoresses behalf. Goodbye.


	8. I love Bribery

We is back!

**A:** Damnation, we almost lost them.

**Yami: **We were so close : ( **sobs histerically**

_Sorry, what was that _**pulls out uzi's**

**M**: What did you guys do this time?

**A: **We're innocent! You can't prove anything!

**Adele smirks and pulls out film camera **Oh, really?

**K:** Can we start the story sometime this millenia, or is that beyond your feeble human and Egyptian minds?

Kaiba, your not human? AH he's an alien. **pulls out scapel** Let's experiment.

**K:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Leave him alone you big bully!. Anyhow, on with the main event..._

Disclaimer. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do own the rights for experimentation on supposed aliens. That means you Kaiba. hehehe

00000000000000000000000

"Seth I think we have a problem." Yami announced. The brunette looked up at the Pharaoh from his chair.

"Why?" He asked cynically.

"That girl, Neftis, is here in the palace that's why." The spiky haired boy snapped. For once in his life Seth looked startled.

"Why would she be stupid enough to enough to come to the palace?" He demanded as Yami started to pace up and down the room. He stopped and slammed his hands down on a table.

"Anubis be damned if I know." He replied, in frustration. Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Yami demanded angrily. Malik poked his head around.

"Hi guys." He said cheerfully. Yami sank into a convenient chair and put his head in his hands.

"Not now. Of all Set damned times." He muttered mournfully. Seth got up and walked over to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"There there." Seth then switched his gaze to his brother.

"Apart from eavesdropping what do you want?" He asked. Malik snapped to attention.

"Reporting, sir."

"What about?" His brother asked lazily.

"Neftis." Both boys straightened.

"We know she's in the palace." Yami informed him.

"And I know why." The platinum blonde said proudly. The other two gaped at him.

"Tell me everything." Yami ordered.

"What's in it for me?" Malik asked innocently.

000000000000000000000000

Lilita was walking to the girl's dormitories. Once arriving there, she entered several and promptly dismissed some of the girls then left. While she was leaving, one of the other girls, accosted her.

"My lady I must inform you of a grievous lax in security." Lilita stopped and, turning to the girl, demanded to know who she was.

"I am Aryarchic, my lady. The sister of a thief is one of the ladies that you let in."

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure, but I had to warn you my lady." The girl left silently. Lilita decided to remember that name. The girl might have potential.

00000000000000000000000

"See you guys later." She called cheerfully to the servants as she left the kitchen and bounced away. She now had allies and friends to turn to who she could rely on. She'd established her connections, now she could focus on the competition. She was so happy about this news that, unfortunately, she didn't concentrate on where she was going. She quickly sprung up from where she hit the floor. She looked down to see who she'd hit. Damnation, it was the Great Royal Wife. Begging seemed like a good option.

"My lady I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I wasn't concentrating! Please forgive me!" While saying this, and various other apologises, she helped the Royal Wife to her feet, then winced at the overly dramatic tone she'd used. Apparently the Great Royal Wife hadn't noticed.

"What were you doing?" She demanded.  
"Bouncing." Neftis replied instantly, then hit her head against a wall. Why did hse have to be so, so, she couldn't think of the term. (Sorry). The Great Royal Wife looked at her.

Lilita was having conflicting emotions. She was angry that this girl had knocked her over, but she couldn't help being amused about the girl's reply.

"Before that?" She asked patiently, trying not to smile too broadly. The girl looked up at her.

"Before the bouncing?" Lilita had to smile, and nodded.

"Oh, I was talking to the servants." Lilita considered her reply. The girl was new at court and therefore probably one of the few ladies I the palace that could actually mean that reply. Lilita examined her. She looked about her age, and carried herself with a small amount of dignity. She also had a hidden air of authority. Lilita saw the girl shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Who are you?" Lilita asked for the second time in five minutes.

When the Great Royal Wife asked for her name, Neftis couldn't stop herself.

"Ask your husband and his friends." She replied snidely, feeling exposed and betrayed. Neftis saw that her reply had hurt and shocked the Royal Wife.

"I'm sorry." Neftis whispered.

0000000000000000000000000

No one had ever spoken to her like that before, not even her parents or Yami. Lilita was stunned. She felt hurt and confused. Why would Yami or any of his friends know this girl? Lilita couldn't help it, she stood there and hugged herself on the verge of tears. Conclusions jumped into her mind. She felt lost and alone. The girl came over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," She told her softly, "I am truly sorry."

000000000000000000000000

Neftis hadn't realised how young the Royal Wife was. She went over and apologised while hugging her. After calming her down, Neftis stepped back and curtseyed.

"I'll leave you know your ladyship, and my name is Neftis." She turned to take her leave.

"Wait." Neftis turned back to faced the Royal Wife, who had regained her composure.

"I am Lilita. Neftis, answer me truthfully, ho do you know Yami?" Neftis looked around the hall.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place to discuss such things." She ventured. Lilita nodded.

"Follow me." She ordered. "We're going to see the Pharaoh." Neftis gulp. _What have I got myself into?_

_0000000000000000000000000 _

"So she's here to make sure I don't send soldiers to wipe out the thieves." Yami asked. Malik nodded his attention fixed on the gems that filled his hands (don't you just love bribery). The Pharaoh leaned back in a chair.

"So far I don't see a downside." He told the brothers. Malik dropped the gems.

"You mean you're going to do that?" Seth asked. Yami opened his mouth to reply but the door flew open. The three looked up to see two girls. The Great Royal Wife and Neftis. The latter's look changed from nervousness to barely contained fury, when she saw Malik. The former looked angry and upset. Yami stared at them in shock.

"What's wrong Lilita?" He asked cautiously.

"You tell me." Lilita snapped, "I've just been introduced to Neftis." Who stepped in better view. "And she told me you and your friends know her. Explain right now!" The Queen glared menacingly at her husband. Neftis took over. She swiftly walked over to Malik, and pinned him to a wall with her knife at his throat.

"And you will tell me what you told them." She hissed viciously. Seth, wisely, got up and left, closing the door behind him. Leaving two irate women, and two cowering men.

"Well Lilita, you remember when I went to the Lower City," Lilita nodded curtly, "Well I met Neftis and her brother Akeifa at an inn called Set's Claw." Lilita looked confused.

"But in the throne room the herald said her brother was called Se-Horus." Neftis released Malik, who began to gasp for air, and turned to Lilita.

"His real name is Akeifa. Se-Hours was just a cover name." She said simply. Lilita nodded, slightly startled, and then turned back to her husband. Yami dutifully continued.

"We sat with them and they saw through our cloaking spells. After being introduced I asked Seth to find out more about them using magic. Akeifa had a gem that stopped Seth's magic, so I was left completely in the dark. But after we left Malik told us the truth." Neftis turned back to the platinum blonde.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Hey! He would've found out anyway and Joey made him promise not to act on it." He protested freeing himself from her grip and then darted away from the knife. Lilita looked at the three of them.

"What's the truth?" She demanded. Neftis looked down at that question, and began to edge towards the balcony.

"She and her brother and the Queen and King of Thieves." Yami replied. Lilita looked at Neftis.

"That girl knows you're here." She told her. Neftis looked up.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Aryarchic." Lilita chided, "She told me the sister of a thief was in the palace." Neftis laughed.

"Oh she's one to talk," She scoffed," Her father's trying to usurp Akeifa's throne and her mine."

"Told you so." Malik told Yami smugly.

"I paid you didn't I?" Yami muttered, "What am I supposed to do?" He asked the two girls. Neftis shrugged, trying to remain calm.  
"Whatever you want." She replied nonchalantly.

000000000000000000000000

E fini!

**Y,Y,A,M,K: **Huh?

**KQ sighs **_It's French, you know a forgein language._

**K: **I don't do languages.

**Y,M,A: **Hey, we speak Eygptian.

**Yugi: **Ah! Parlez vous Francais?

**Adele and KQ hug Yugi **Oui monsueir. _Certainment._

**K: **We're doomed guys, doomed.

**Y,M,A: **You noticed.

_We will start updating our Harry Potter story soon._

Fred, George, Cedric and Oliver RULE!

**A: **Malik, you are now last week's model.

**M: **No fair! **hysterics**

Honey, it's okay. Calm... Calm... Fine don't calm.

_Wierdo. Anyway, see yah later._

DITTO!


	9. Descisions, Descisions

_Hey everyone, and a special hello for_ Nobody writes this crap dbox, _you_ _are most dedixated reader. WE LOVE YOU! You can have any yu-gi-oh character you want, apart from kaiba, cos he's mine, malik, cos he's adele's, and Dukey, because I like torturing hi (namely hiding his shampoo!)_

**Yugi:**Claudia, shouldn't you be apologiseing about the late update?

_Yugi? how did you get here? Your not even in this fic! But anyway, a HUGE SOZ for being so late + I have had big end of year exams, but now am on hols, so will try to update every week. Read on Macduff!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, YET. one day I will hire some assasins, and murder and bribe my way to the TOP, MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Hum, sorry about that. I'm sugar high._

000000000000000000000000000

"Nothing." Malik and Lilita said, at the same time. Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" He quiered. The blonde glared at him.

"You promised you wouldn't." He replied sulkily. Lilita also glared at her husband.

"The only reason I will say out loud is that she's my friend and Head of Household." The room stopped. A pair of lavender eyes, golden eyes, and ruby eyes stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Neftis gasped. Lilita looked at her calmly,

"You're going to be my Head of household." She repeated, "I'll still keep the test things in case I change my mind, but…" The girl stopped as her husband interrupted.

"Are you crazy? She's a thief! A Queen of Thieves no less. By Osiris this is the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Malik looked at the angry Pharaoh.

"Two things. One I thought that saying you would marry a crocodile was the stupid thing you'd ever heard." Yami scowled at him. "And two, maybe you should listen to her arguments before jumping down her throat." He suggested quickly. Yami turned back to Lilita and nodded.

"Yami, let's face it, we're practically blind to the Lower City. The Upper City we know, but we know nothing about the domain which Neftis and Akeifa rule. If Neftis was my Head of Household, she could still find out the Lower City." Neftis looked confused.

"But the Head of Household and Queen of Thieves are full time jobs." She blurted out. Lilita smiled,

"We'll work round that." She promised. Yami, finally admitting defeat, got up and walked to the balcony.  
"We'll speak no more of this." He turned back to the room. The two girls' had vanished and the door was shut behind them. Malik regarded the door thoughtfully.

"If you made her a diplomat she'd excel at the job." He commented.

"Which one?" Yami asked as Malik headed for the door.

"Either." He replied and left Yami with his thoughts.

000000000000000000000000

Down in the Lower City, Akeifa was planning a strategy. He needed to destroy Shanaar and his group fast. Even if Aryarchic did get Imperial soldiers to wipe out the thieves, her father would be dead. Akeifa growled, he would kill that Shanaar. Instead of challenging him openly, the man was spinning a web like a spider. Akeifa swore and picked up his knife, his brown eyes flashing dangerously. He left the room and headed down to the 'Claw. He came in through a back door, and slipped into the common room. Instead of heading to his table, he walked over to Seti and the others.

"Lads, we need to talk." He stated as he sat down. The four of the thieves looked up at him.

"Why?" Ores asked curiously. The white haired thief sighed.

"We need to resort to the good old fashioned, backstabbing and killing in the dark." He told them, the four occupants of the table looked confused. Akeifa sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need one of you to join Shanaar's group." He explained.

"I do not volunteer." Se-Osiris proclaimed. The other three gave him a look.

"Who?" They asked nervously. Akeifa grinned evilly.

"You, Geb." He stated. The other three grinned. Geb was not happy.

"Why me?" He demanded sulkily. Akeifa looked at him calmly.

"You found out about Shanaar's group, you can get into their ranks." Geb growled.

"What's in it for me?" Akeifa grinned.

"I'll get back to you on that." He said cheerfully tossing a pouch over to the man. Geb smiled after he opened it.

"Keep these coming and you've got a deal."

0000000000000000000000

"How could make your decision that quickly?" Neftis asked in wonder as she and Lilita were walking through the gardens. Lilita tugged on one of her earlobes.

"Well I'd like you to be my head of household. Also I felt like irritating Yami. He'll probably get back at me by making Seth object to you taking the job."

"That's bad?" Neftis asked as she sat down on the rim of one of the fountains.

"Yeah. If both the Pharaoh and the High Priest disagree with my choice then I have to pick someone else." Lilita replied running her fingertips across the water's surface.

"What are the remaining tests?" The black haired thief asked as she studied the water.

"Well. I'm going to turn down all the flutists and tambourine players, and then all of the remaining girls' shall have to learn to dance and…" She stopped and smiled slyly. "Learn to fight." Neftis felt her ears prick.

"Learn to fight." She repeated savouring the word.

"If they don't know how to do either all ready." Lilita commented.

"I didn't think a head of household needed to learn to fight." Neftis said sneakily.

"Oh it's an essential quality in my opinion." Lilita replied as she stood. "Sai fights entertain the court and it's a great way to solve arguments."

00000000000000000000000

After Lilita had thrown out all the unwanted wanna bee's a group of about twenty girls faced her. _If only they knew._ She thought. Even thought she'd already made her decision she still intend to make the remaining girls, including Neftis, work to their limits. Lilita looked up at the girls, who were waiting expectantly for her to speak.  
"Today ladies," The Queen announce to her small assembly, "you will be studying the art of dance. Your instructor will be here soon. You will learn different types of dance. Today you will be studying," She stopped for effect, and to give her a chance to conceal her grin, "Belly dancing." A few of the girl's looked startled at having to learn belly dancing, Neftis looked outraged. Lilita watched them squirm. A woman with blonde hair walked. She was wearing a emerald green belly dancing outfit.

"Ladies this is your dancing instructor. Meet Mai."

000000000000000000000000

"DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE TO MY THROAT THAT KNIFE WAS?" Malik cried after returning to Yami's rooms with a pile of papers. "And to think I told you not to wipe her and her people out." He added, disgusted with himself.

"Calm down Malik." Yami said rubbing his temples, "Your shouting is starting to give me a headache." He was weary and confused, and strangely grateful to have some work to do.

"I demand that you arrest her immediately." Malik retorted, dumping the papers on Yami's table. The Pharaoh turned to the younger brother of his High Priest and gave him a filthily look.

"If I remember correctly," He said slyly, "You were the one who made me promise to spare her. And secondly, who the hell do you think you are to make demands of me? ME!" His tone which had started quietly had now risen to an ear splitting bellow. The platinum blonde looked startled and stumbled back a bit. Sometimes he thought Yami acted far too royally, even though he was the Pharaoh. This was one of those times. "Sorry Yami." She mumbled, "Slip of the tongue…accident…won't happen again." He gave up apologising and accepted whatever fate his pissed off Pharaoh doled out.

Yami stood there for a moment and fumed. Whatever he had just said he had to agree with Malik's demands. If Lilita hadn't chosen Neftis then the girl would be in jail by now. But his queen wanted the girl in the palace as her head of household, and he had discovered, over time, that he always gave in to the Great Royal Wife's demands. The Pharaoh sighed before turning his hard gaze back to Malik.

"Perhaps," Yami said, his voice as smooth as silk, "I should ask your older brother, my dear high priest, to give you some lessons in manners. What do you think Malik?" The boy in question stood completely immobile, as blood drained from his face. Although they were brothers, Seth and Malik had never been the best of friends, and Seth took duty and manners very seriously. Malik had inadvertently irritated the Pharaoh and if Yami carried out the threat then the platinum blonde could say good bye to weeks of lazing around. In a last attempt to make amends Malik prostrated himself in front of the Pharaoh.

"Please spare me." He cried from the floor, "Please don't tell Seth. Please?" Done with grovelling Malik got to his feet, and pushed his hair out of his eyes, then looked expectantly at Yami. He wasn't there! Anxious Malik spun in circles looking for the lost king. He was still no where to be seen, at least that's what Malik thought until he looked down.

His Royal Highness, Pharaoh Yami of Egypt, Prince of the Nile, Lord of Nubia and the Two Lands, Son of the Light, and Loved of the Gods was lying on the floor, crying with silent laughter.  
"That…is the first…hahaha….time anyone…..of my friends….has knelt and…hahaha ….grovelled……hahaha….at my…..feet." The spiky hair boy managed to say before he collapsed once more in an undignified heap laughing manically. Malik attempted to collect his now shattered dignity.

"If you have no more need for me everlasting Pharaoh," He said stiffly, "I will take my leave." Yami looked at him. The Pharaoh had just managed to regain his composure.

"I think you should be my court jester." He announced as Malik was about to leave.

"I haven't laughed so much in ages." The look on Malik's face caused the Pharaoh to surrender once more to laughter.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well there it is folks, what do ya think? Oh, some of the cast have messages for you, don't you boys?

**K**: this random wench wants you to review her story, but I thunk that...

DID YOU CALL ME A WENCH! YOU BLO--Y MANWHORE, YOU...

_Adele, please don't kill him. No, put that knife away. OMG! Seto honnie speak to me, are you alright..._

**Y:**What we're _supposed _to say is, review this story, PRETTY PLEASE? -does yugi like puppy eyes-


End file.
